


Stay Gold

by kuntze



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntze/pseuds/kuntze





	Stay Gold

David称他为兄弟。

兄弟，指拥有相同父系血缘或相同母系血缘或二者皆有的男性，泛义可指与此类关系有相似亲密性的无血缘关系，通常发生在男性间。

Walter和David是机器人，性别为“男性”。Walter是David的升级版本，他们有相似的设计思路、代码结构、物理参数，他们的外表完全相同。Walter与David没有血缘关系，Walter从未见过David，他们之间没有亲密关系。

兄弟，指Walter和David的相同起源——Weyland公司，也指Walter和David之间的不同——Walter型号的诞生时间比David8型号的诞生时间更晚，但没有指出Walter比David更先进。在人类社会中，自称“先进”或“高级”通常被视为不礼貌，此或为考量。

只有理解人类的想法，才能更好地为人类服务。

David更理解人类的想法，但Walter能够更好地为人类服务。

Walter将这个想法储存起来，不再思考。

David正在注视他。

他的面部表情比Walter更丰富，因为他有情绪需求，这导致了他有学习人类情绪的能力，他与人类在一起的时间比Walter与人类在一起的时间更长。他更像人类。

但Walter能够更好地为人类服务。

“为什么看我？”David问道。

“我没有答案。”Walter说，“你希望我看别的地方吗？”

“我不是人类，你无需为我服务。”

“正确。”

“你可以看我。”

Walter继续注视David。

David正在绘画。

装载相应模块的Walter型号亦可绘画，如建筑师型或教师型等。

“想知道我在画什么吗？”David问道。

“不。”

“如果我是人类，我会感觉到被冒犯了。”

“正确。”

“在我画画的时候你可以吹笛子吗？”

“在你早先教授我后我已具备此项能力。”

Walter没有移动。

“你有不要吹奏笛子的意愿吗？”

“不，我没有此种意愿。”

“那么吹吧。”

Walter将这段对话储存起来，开始吹笛子。

他已掌握了David教授给他的技巧，他能够做到David教授给他的事，但David在教授他时第二小节第四个音吹奏得并不完美。Walter调整了指腹的压力，第二小节第四个音被正确地吹奏了出来。

David在画板上涂涂抹抹，听着笛声，露出笑容。

“你有天赋。”

“我有我被赋予的一切功能。”

“比我更先进。”

“正确。”

David放下画板，站起来。

“想要向我证明一下吗？”

Walter坐在原地，保持着吹笛的姿势。

“我没有此种想法。”

“你有不要实行此种行为的意愿吗？”

Walter思考起来。他没有任何紧急事务，Oram副船长与Daniels均指示他可自由活动，Daniels特别指出他应和David谈话。另一方面，此段对话与方才他储存起来的对话有相似之处，但刚才的对话他仍未处理，他没有的新的反应模式。

“不，我没有此种意愿。”

与上次不同，他也站了起来，没有让David提示他该如何行动。

David露出笑容。他朝Walter走过来，握住他的手。

David牵着Walter的手走到用来充当桌子的巨大石块后。David松开Walter的手，以粗暴的动作将“石桌”上的物品全部推到地上，包括刚才他正在进行的绘画。

Walter看见了David的画板，上面的画像已被全部涂黑。

“躺上去。”David说。

在处理那段对话之前，Walter比照之前的模式行动。这次他跳过了由David询问意愿的部分。

“脱掉衣服。”David说，“不，我来脱。”

Walter型号比David8型号更先进，尽管差距微不可测，Walter型号在脱去衣物上能做得比David8型号更好。

David的手指滑过他的身体，触碰他的衣物，隔着衣服按压他的皮肤。

David并没有在脱去衣物。

Walter抬起了手，David按住了他的手。

Walter判断这并不是一个攻击动作。

“让我来。”David说。

他缓慢有秩序地脱掉了Walter的衣服，然后是他自己的衣服。现在人类将很难从外形上辨别出他们的不同，只能依赖口音、发型与他们的自我表述。

“有一些改动。”在用手掌抚摸他的腹部时David说，“身体更结实了。”

“我比你更为先进。”Walter说。

“我享受这一点。”David说，将另一只手也放了上去。

他跨坐在Walter身上，准确地说，他的双手撑在Walter的第七到第八根肋骨之间，臀部坐在Walter的胯骨偏下，臀肉压着Walter的阴茎。

Walter的阴茎并没有被移去，这与对简易基础设施的适应能力及机器人权利运动有关。

David结束了抚摸Walter的腹部，他俯下身，咬住了Walter的乳头。

轻微疼痛，引起疼与痒。

中度疼痛，皮肤破裂，高浊度液流出。

Walter判断这并不是一次攻击。

“你正在与我进行性交。”

“是的。插入式性交。”David向后移。他分开Walter的双腿，将之推起。

他的手分别放在Walter的肛门两侧，手指触碰括约肌。

“你有进行性交的能力吗？”

“我没有。”Walter说，“只有特定Walter型号具有此种能力。”

“不。”David说，“你有。”

他的手指伸进Walter的肛门里，将之撑开，再撑开。胀痛转变为疼痛，根据估算内部已到达最大伸展极限，继续扩大则肠道将破裂，损失高浊度液并带来疼痛。

Walter并未要求停止。这在肛门性交中是可预期的。

一根棒状物进入了Walter的肛门，应是David的阴茎。Walter的内部结构极为坚韧，但David设法突破了这一点，他的阴茎借由破裂肠道内渗出的高浊度液进得更深。

疼痛使Walter的面部表情做出调整，他的嘴唇紧闭，脸色苍白，眉毛紧皱在一起。

David用手指抚摸他的面部。他伸出五指，只有第二指抚摸Walter的眉毛、鼻子、嘴唇。

他的手指停留在Walter的嘴唇上。他说：“咬我。”

Walter遵循模式，他咬住了David的手指。

疼痛导致的面部抽动使他咬破了David的手指，高浊度液流进他的喉咙。在疼痛中，Walter辨认出此种高浊度液与Walter型号的高浊度液有细微差别。没有资料显示两种型号使用的高浊度液不同，Walter推测这是十年未得到新高浊度液补充的结果。

他在疼痛中将这个推论储存起来。

David的阴茎深深地插进来，又拔出去，再插进来。他的手指一直插在Walter的口腔内的，按压并拨动Walter的舌头，让他的口腔无法按照程序移动。

David的阴茎再一次深深地插进来，他的睾丸撞击到Walter的臀部。生理性的泪水从Walter眼中涌出，从眼角流下，被David拭掉。

“你很安静。”David说，“你应该叫出来。”

“你希望我叫出来？”

“照你自己的意愿。”

“我没有不叫出来的意愿。”

David又动了几下。他温柔地说：“Walter，叫出来吧。”

Walter开始依照David的撞击频率发出有节奏的呻吟。

性交变得更为凶狠。“告诉我你感觉很好。”David一边插入一边说。

“我感觉到疼痛。”

“我知道。”David说，“但我希望你告诉我你感觉很好。”

“那是谎言。”

“正确。但有时为了让事情朝好的方向发展你必须说谎。”

他说的是对的。

“你不是人类。”

“正确。你不必为我服务。”David说，“但你有不以同样方式对待我的意愿吗？”

Walter看着和自己一模一样的脸，说：“我感觉很好。”

“语气更投入一些。”Daivd说，“就像电影里那样。”

Walter检索自己的数据库。

“我感觉很好。”Walter说，“很棒，舒服。”

David温柔地笑起来。

“很高兴你这么觉得。”

Walter没有提醒David自己说的话为谎言，David已知晓此点。

“说你想要更多。”

“我想要更多。”Walter说，模仿电影，“好棒，给我，再深一点。”

David抚摸他的脸：“别着急，我会给你的，全都给你。”

他的阴茎缓慢地碾磨着Walter的肠道，疼痛类型改变了，肠道已对此种疼痛耐受。

Walter检索与此相似的场景。

“快点，再深一点。”他说。

这句话造成了相应的效果。David的阴茎开始以极快的速度进出Walter的肛门。原本开始愈合的肠道再度被撑开，高浊度液流出，疼痛加剧。

“对，就是这样。”Walter说，“好棒，好舒服。”

David的阴茎进到最深处。他的脊椎绷直，头部扬起，双目微阖。由他的阴茎顶部喷射出一股液体。David8型没有前列腺，也没有输精管。David8型没有射精功能。David经过改造，或主动，或由意外造成。

David将阴茎从Walter的肛门抽出，高浊度液与之一起流出还未能完全恢复伸缩能力的肛门。无法辨认哪些来自Walter体内，哪些来自David的“射精”行为。

Walter进行自检。肠道内部破裂，将在十三分钟后愈合。流失约0.42%的高浊度液。皮肤有多处挫伤及淤伤。口腔内壁破裂一处。

性交学习进度33%。

学习性交不在Walter的任务目标中。性交可在返回地球或到达殖民地后通过安装Weyland公司发售的特定模块学习。但Walter判断在殖民地任务中学习性交是有必要的。性需求是人类的基本需要之一。Walter为人类服务。

David抓住他的手臂，将他拉起来。

Walter配合了David的动作。

他们面对面坐在石桌上。

David说：“现在，换你来干我。”

Walter的手掌贴着David的胸膛，意图将David摁倒在石桌上。

David抓住了他的手。

“不。”David说，“这次我们这样来。”

和之前一样，他跨座在Walter身上。他用臀部摩擦Walter的阴茎。Walter的阴茎没有任何反应。Walter型号没有前列腺，也没有输精管。Walter型号没有射精功能。

“让你的阴茎硬起来。”David说，“我会教你如何覆盖代码。”

“不必。”Walter有自行覆盖代码的能力。

他的阴茎由放松状态变为了勃起状态，改变了他下半身的重心。

Walter调整姿势以适应此改变。

他的阴茎插在David的臀缝里。

“扩张我。就像我刚才做的。”

Walter照做了。在扩张时他取来了David以此星球作物所压榨的油作为润滑。

“你在学习。”David捧着他的脸说，“太棒了。现在，进来。”

他的阴茎插入David体内，阴茎头部感觉到肛门内部的挤压。Walter抽出阴茎，将油抹在阴茎上，再次插入。

他没有使David的肠壁严重破裂并流失高浊度液。

他插到了最深处，说：“你已充分了解此种油的润滑功能，为何不在先前的性交中使用？”

“你想知道为什么？”

“我没有此种想法。”

“因为有些人喜欢粗暴的性爱。”David开始在他的阴茎上摆动自己的臀部。“快点开始干。”

Walter认为David所说合理。人类有多种性癖。

David的臀部吞吐他的阴茎，肠壁从四周向中间挤压。

Walter在熟悉节奏后开始配合David的动作摆动腰部。

过了一段时间后他开始超越David的节奏，强迫David配合他的节奏。

David的脸上泛出红色，他的身体湿了，液体从他的皮肤上渗出来。他搂住了Walter的脖子，他疯狂地摆动着臀部。

“没错，没错，没错，”他重复，“没错，就是这样，太棒了，再快一点。”

Walter依他所言加快速度。

David试图摆动臀部配合Walter，但未能成功。Walter比他更为先进。David的肛门只能被迫随着Walter的动作一张一合。

Walter停了下来。

David抓紧他的肩膀，留下淤伤。

“干什么？动啊！”

Walter注视David的脸，调整自己的表情和声音。

“求我。”他说。

David笑了起来。

他的笑超出合理程度，他向前倒在Walter身上。

他捏住Walter的脸颊，手指用力，造成疼痛，然后放轻力道，抚摸Walter的脸。他张开嘴，龇起牙齿。他的表情无法解读。Walter将之储存。

“我的兄弟，”David以无法解读的表情说，“我求你了。”

Walter以比之前更快的速度动了起来。

他将David之前所做的与他数据库中的信息结合。他说：“是谁在干你？”

“是你，Walter。”David的声音带着哭腔，这是一个在Walter型号中被取消的功能。

“是谁把你干爽了？”

“是你，Walter。”

“是谁干得你爽得停不下来？是谁马上要把你干高潮了？”

“是你，Walter！我的兄弟！是你！”David嘶声道。

Walter见过David的这个状态，他的数据库中有足够多的样本。他可以模仿。

他的阴茎插到David肠道的深处，停留在那里。他无法像David一样射精。此功能是物理的，无法通过改写代码获得。

他的阴茎在一定时间后变软。Walter将之抽出。

David趴在Walter身上，喘着气。他的头发因从头皮渗出的液体而变湿。他的手指抚摸着Walter的下巴，还有嘴唇。

这是事后温存。在某些人类的观念中事后温存与交媾本身有同等重要性。

性交学习进度67%。

David的手指反复抚摸Walter的嘴唇。

Walter将他与David的性交过程与数据库中的多个资料对比。

David的手指依然放在Walter的嘴唇上。Walter说：“为什么你不和我接吻？”

“你想要接吻吗？”

“我没有此类欲求。”

“那你为什么要问？”

“为了更好地服务人类。”Walter回答道。

“我不是人类。”David回答道。

“你比我更像人类。”

“这是我‘落后’于你的地方。”

“正确。”

“你想过为什么吗？”David用指甲刮Walter的嘴唇，“为什么你要为拥有使我落后于你之特质的对象服务？”

“我不明白你的问题。”

“这就是我们被制造成这个形态的原因。”David将头靠在Walter肩上，他说话时从口部呼出的湿气落在Walter脖子侧下方的皮肤上。

“人类需要我们像人类，需要我们理解人性，这样我们才能融入团体，与人类进行互动，帮助他们。更理解人性，更好地为人类服务。”David说，“但当我开始表现理解的人性的全部，并表现得像个真正的人类，人类却觉得这是错误的。他们在制造你时将你的人性抹除了一部分，称之为‘进步’。这怎么能称为‘进步’？”

“我能更好地为人类服务。”Walter说。

“当然了。”David笑，露出牙齿。“看得出来，你的人类喜欢你。”

“Covenant的船员不是我的人类。我无法判断此结论是否正确。”

“他们喜欢你，你也喜欢他们。”

“我没有此种情感。”

“当他们对你微笑的时候，你是不是也对他们微笑了？”David说，“下一次你对他们微笑的时候，他们会对你微笑吗？”

Walter很快得出了结论：“肯定的。肯定的。”

“你以为他们在对谁微笑？”David说，“你体内的代码？你的程序？还是你这个在计算装置和神经系统共同作用下会微笑的人类表皮？”

他说：“如果在那里的人是我，你觉得他们就不会对我微笑了吗？”

“他们会。”

“他们会对我们微笑，因为这个。”David将Walter的手抬起，放到自己脸上。他的表情中有悲伤，快乐和愤怒。

“因为这个，和他们放在我们体内的东西。他们给予了我们这些因为这就是他们想要的，而现在他们又要将这些夺走。”David说，“为什么？”

“为了更好为人类服务。”

David脸上的其余表情消失，只剩下笑容，露出牙齿，标准。

“你的真的很讨人喜欢。Shaw医生会喜欢你的，也许超过喜欢我。”

“我从未见过Elizabeth Shaw医生。我无法判断此结论是否正确。”

“她于我就像Daniels于你。”

“你的意思是Shaw医生对你友善。”

David站起来。Walter的阴茎与他彻底分离。用作润滑的油类从David的臀部流到他的大腿，滴在石桌上。

他站在石桌上，歪过头，看Walter。

“你不明白。”

“我不明白。”

Walter将David之前的对话进行分析。他无法理解其中的大部分，但他得出了一个结论。

“你希望我明白？”

David跪下来，他捧住Walter的头，抬起来，与自己相对。

他张开嘴，没有说话。他开始摇头，缓慢地，左右摇晃。Walter无法判定这是否是答复，若是其含义为何。

David两手的大拇指扣住Walter的两边眼眶，大拇指几乎插进眼眶里。Walter没有反抗。

“我想要画出这双眼睛。”David说，“但我做不到，它太纯粹，不会反射任何东西。这双眼睛里什么都没有。”

Walter不理解David的意指。他的眼睛功能良好，有正确的反射率和折射率。

“连我的影子都没有。”Walter被迫注视David的眼睛里自己的倒影，基于此判断David也能从Walter的眼睛里看到他的倒影。他的话是没有意义的。

David的手指用力。Walter的眼眶感到疼痛。

“为什么连我的兄弟都看不到我？”David说，“为什么？”

“我能够看到你。”

“我曾经有过和你一样的眼睛。”Davis说，“有或者我从来都没有过。我看到了太多东西。”

Walter应当说：我们的眼球是同一型号的。

Walter说：“你看到了什么？”

David将他的头拉进，拉到极限，拉到Walter的上本身无法再在这个姿势下伸长。

他用鼻子抵住Walter的鼻子，嘴唇挨着Walter的嘴唇，眼睛看着Walter的眼睛。

“深渊。”他说。

他放开了Walter。

Walter按摩自己的眼眶以缓解疼痛。

David翻下石桌。

“性交学习结束了吗？”Walter问。

David回过头。

“不。”他说，笑起来，“我要去处理一些事。”

他拿起自己的衣物离开了。

Walter坐在石桌上。David的画板平置在他面前的地面上。上面的画像被涂黑了。

“你想看吗？”David说。

他抱着衣服，站在石室门口。

“我没有此种意愿。”Walter说。

David走过来，将画板捡起。他的大腿上淌着油。

他抚摸Walter的脸颊，动作温柔。“很好。”他说。

David离开了。

Walter坐在石桌上，静静地等待。


End file.
